


Diary of Tweek

by OrangePanda579



Category: South Park
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, Snooping, cute fluff, fake to real relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePanda579/pseuds/OrangePanda579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig finds that Tweek has a diary and can't resist looking in it. But he is not prepared to what he finds inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of Tweek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diary of Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211897) by Breaking Benjamin. 



> Hi! I am new to writing fanfiction and this is my very first one, so I thought that I would start with my favorite ship CraigxTweek. I got the idea for this fic from the Breaking Benjamin song Diary of Jane, it's an awesome song and you should go check it out. I hope you enjoy my very first Fanfic!

Craig's POV

Aw Friday, my favorite day of the week especially the night time. Friday night is the time that I always spend with my fake-boyfriend/crush Tweek Tweak. I didn't always have a crush on him but when the whole town started shipping us it pretty much forced us to start hanging out and eventually I started to feel something more the spazzy blond kid. It wasn't like it happen as soon as we started hanging out on a regular bases, it took a little time, about three months to be more specific. I didn't even know it was a crush when it first started I thought it was just the feeling you had when you found a best friend. But after thinking about it that couldn't be true because I never felt the same way when I started to get to know my other best friends Clyde and Token. I knew that it had to be something more but I didn't know what, I never really felt anything past friendship, so I had no clue what a crush felt like. How I realized I had a crush was by realizing everything about Tweek. Things I would never notice about other people. Like the way he drinks his coffee he always has a little smile before and after he takes a sip. When he takes a test in school and isn't sure on the answer he bites the eraser on his pencil and narrows his eyes at the question. That he plays every videogame with the tip of his tongue sticking out. And when we walk down the street hand in hand he doesn't shake at all, not even on the coldest of days. After I noticed all of the little things Tweek did, I started to notice the little things about Tweek himself. And I don't mean the obvious stuff like his crazy blond hair, I mean the stuff you really had to pay attention to or you would never see it. Like the light freckles that go along his cheeks over his nose. The birthmark he has on his right hand shaped like a cartoon rabbit head, almost like the head of a Peep bunny. And my favorite part of him, his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful and I don't call very many things beautiful, mostly the only thing I call that is my baby girl and beloved guinea pig, Stripe. But his eyes were so pretty they were big, bright hazel eyes that were almost a dark yellow with little specks of brown in them. After I came to the conclusion that I just found down right adorable and wanted to give him the same affection that I only give my pet, I figured out that I had a crush on him.

Any way back to Friday night I was at Tweeks house just like every Friday night since they had started "dating", it was our decided date night, that was just pretty much just sitting in Tweeks room talking and watching some cartoon movie Tweek liked and I pretended to. This weeks movie was "The Nightmare Before Christmas" in honor of Halloween being next week. I'm actually surprised Tweek likes this movie some of the Claymation was kinda creepy, but he claimed it is his favorite Disney movie. I was also surprised in me liking the movie, I like Christmas and all but I always thought it needed an extra creepy element to it, Halloween was easily my favorite holiday.

"Dude get up" Tweek said as he paused the movie. He couldn't get up because I had my head in his lap.  
"Wwhhhyyyy?" I whine like a little child  
"Cause I want to go m-make a cup of coffee, why else would I want to g-get up?" He said starting to get a little annoyed.  
That was a good point but I still didn't want to get up. I was comfortable and I like being this close to him, even with the occasional twitch. But I know I had to get up, I like Tweek, like really like him but he is a jerk without a steady supply of coffee "Fine" I groan as I lift my head off of his lap.  
"I'll be back in about four minutes" he says as he leaves and I watch him walk out. I also noticed how good he looks walking away.  
I sit on Tweeks bed and look around his room while I wait for him to get back, until I spot something dark green under Tweeks pillow. I crawl over to the pillow lifting it up to see a little book that had in bold lettering KEEP OUT, DO NOT OPEN! on the cover.  
'Tweek keeps a diary!' I thought 'I can't believe it, know I can find finally find out if he likes me as more than a friend if he does he has had to write in here!' I go to open it and then I stop myself 'I can't read this it says right on the cover not to open it, if he catches me looking at this he lose all the trust he has in me and won't want to talk to me. It would be an invasion of his privacy and it would just be morally wrong if I read someone else's diary' I look at the digital clock to see how long Tweek has been gone for two minutes have passed, he said he would be gone for four, I have time to read it if I wanted to. I can't stop myself I open the book quickly and I skim for my name, 'I won't read anything that doesn't involve me' I tell myself. I was hoping it would be simple and on one of the pages it says "I like Craig Tucker", but no luck with that one. I didn't even find my name until the last page it was something he wrote yesterday. It red  
October 26, 2016  
I have to tell Craig tomorrow, I have to end what we are doing. I want to move on from this, I can't handle it any more. I'm just so scared of how he is going to react to it but I don't care I have to do it I have to tell him it's over and we have to move on.

I can't believe what I just red, Tweek hates me and doesn't even want to keep the fake relationship up. Just like I have never felt a crush before I've never felt heartbreak either. It felt awful, it feels like my heart is being filled with air and then it bursts. I suddenly feel as if I'm not any good and I never will be, for anyone, not just Tweek. I've never felt this low before, and maybe that's because I've never cared about anything the way I cared about Tweek and now knowing that I have no chance is just the saddest thing I've faced in my life so far. I was stupid to think that we could have had a real relationship and not just a fake one. I want to cry but nothing comes out.  
"Craig!" I heard Tweek yell once he had entered the room with his coffee looking furious after I finished my depressing thoughts " What do you t-think your doing!"  
"Reading what does it look like?" I reply with my usual cold sarcastic attitude I use toward everyone but Tweek. But I'm just as upset as he is in another way so I don't care.  
Tweek rushes over to me setting his coffee down first "W-well stop reading, what is w-wrong with you? It says on the front that no one is to o-open this not even my best friend!"  
I stand up angry at the lie of being his 'best friend' I'm taller than him but not by much maybe two inches, but I wanted to look as big as possible in this fight. "Then what did you want to tell me!? What do you want to end!? What do you want to move on from!? Why don't you just tell me that you hate me so I can go!"  
When I started my statement Tweek started to blush and look down at the floor not appearing mad anymore but shy, but as I finished my sentence he looked up at me in confusion cheeks still slightly pink. "W-what!?, why would I h-hate you?"  
"I don't know but in your diary you said that you have to end our relationship real and fake, can't be my friend anymore, and that you don't even care about how I feel about it!"  
Tweek looked in bewilderment of what I just said for a couple of seconds until he said "Craig you i-idiot" I get ready to reply before he stops me putting his hand up while pinching the bridge of his nose "Yes I want to end our f-fake relationship, so we can start a real one. I wanted to m-move forward from the fake one to a real one, I couldn't handle the p-pressure of not telling you. I was s-scared of you not wanting to even be my friend, but I wasn't going to use that as an e-excuse of not telling you. Telling you t-that I really really really like you as more than a friend, more than a fake-boyfriend, I wanted you to be my real boyfriend."  
I can't help but be amazed at what Tweek had just said that I had completely misunderstood the passage in his diary. He liked me back or at least he used to before I peeked into his personal life and ruined everything. 'I ruined everything' as soon as I thought that panic sat in and what I couldn't do earlier after reading his diary I was doing it now. I started crying. Just the thought that I had ruined what I always wanted before it even started brought me to my edge and shoved me off.  
"C-Craig what's wrong, w-why are you c-crying?" Tweek asked starting to feel panicked himself. He always stuttered more when he was nervous.  
I tried to talk threw my sobs stuttered myself now "Because I-I just ruined everything! You h-hate me for real now b-because you don't t-trust anymore because I red your diary. I e-ended everything before it even s-started. I just lost the thing I c-cared about most about! And-"  
I was cut off by I'm guessing Tweeks lips to mine, good thing to because I was starting to ramble. His lips were chapped from the constant biting and tasted like coffee like I had expected, what I didn't see coming was the kiss itself didn't he hate me now?  
After the kiss ended I looked into those beautiful hazel eyes I thought I would never see again up close as I almost whisper "so you don't hate me"  
Tweek gave me a sweet little smile and looked up at me " I could never hate you, you mean everything to me, and I'm not just s-saying that because you keep me calm. I know parts of you that no one else in South Park knows l-like how generous you are always letting me wear your coat when it's cold even if you don't have another one, your patience with me when I wake you up at 3:30 in the morning to tell you about g-gnomes, and how protective you are over me when someone calls me names I see you give them a death g-glare. Those are the things I love about you and no one every see's them. No one choses to see those things in you they just see the c-cold, stoic, sarcastic Craig Tucker. I see those too but I chose to look past all that and see the real you."  
After Tweek says all that I can't help but to cup his face in my hands and give him another kiss, this time I am not in shock and actually kiss him this time. After we pull apart I said something I never thought I would say to anyone out side of my family and mean it 100%  
"I love you Tweek"  
"I love you too Craig" his cheeks are slightly pink and he is biting the side of his lip, then he gives me a mischievous smile "you know I can't let you completely off the hook for reading my diary. So at school Monday you have to wear a I love Tweek Tweak shirt and carry my books and coffee for me all day."  
I just give a little airy laugh and side smile "fair enough Tweekers."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed Diary of Tweek, like I said at the beginning this was my first fanfic so if you think I can improve on something leave a comment and I will try my best to use your suggestions in the fanfics I plan to do in the future. The ones I plan to write later will be longer than this oneshot but will still be about Tweek and Craig! I can't wait to write them and can't wait for you to read them!


End file.
